Welcome to Indonesia!
by mimiko x as sakura
Summary: Para permain basket dari sekolah Seirin dapat udangan bahwa mereka akan tinggal ke Indonesia untuk nginap disana selama beberapa bulan. Dikejutnya lagi bukan sekolah mereka saja yang ikut, sekolah lain juga ikut. Ditambah lagi ada hal yang mengejutkan menyambut mereka.. bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca aja di sini! XD


Chapter 1:KELUAR NEGRI? YEY!

Ohayou Minna-San….

Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak yang salah… Saya di temenin Ra-chan dan Cen-chan yang akan membantu saya membuat fic ini.. jadi lansung aja baca fic ini….

DISCLAIMER: YANG PENTING KUROBASU BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!

WARNING: HUMOR GAK LUCU, ANEH, GAK JELAS, OCS BUAT TAMBAHAN HOSTNYA SO!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JIKA TAK SUKA HARAP TIDAK BACA FIC INI!

RATED: T (bisa saja berubah menjadi M *di tojok readers*)

GENRE: Menaketeheee… *kabur*

SUMMARY: Para permain basket dari sekolah Seirin dapat udangan bahwa mereka akan tinggal ke Indonesia untuk nginap disana selama beberapa bulan. Dikejutnya lagi bukan sekolah mereka saja yang ikut, sekolah lain juga ikut. Ditambah lagi ada hal yang mengejutkan menyambut mereka.. bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca aja di sini! XD

PAIRING: belum ada karena masih awal cerita, ntar beberapa Chapter lagi ada pairnya.

..

Before this fic, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE AND MY FRIENDS.. EKA,KYUT, AND DIMAS..

..

.

.

**?-?**

"**Hn, ide yang bagus sekali Tuan. mulai besok beberapa 'orang' termasuk anakmu lansung brangkatuntuk ikut agenda 'itu', apa bolekah Tuan?"**

"**Boleh saja dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk ikut agenda itu sebagai jaga jaga jika mreka berbuat ulah. Asalkan jangan sampai ada luka sedikit pun keanakku atau kau tau apa akibatnya kan?!" #skrek**

**#gulp "Ya, aku tahu maksudmu Tuan, saya janji Anak tidak akan terluka sedikitpun, Tuan boleh saja memberi 'hadiah' ke saya jika hal itu terjadi."**

"**Uum…Baiklah, dengan begitu kita sepakat untuk agenda 'itu', Ingat itu baik-baik."**

"**Sepakat, rapat diskusi untuk hari ini selesai,"**

**Dan rapat itu pun bubar.**

SEIRIN-JEPANG

Seperti biasa, setelah selesai belajar pelajaran disekolah beberapa orang ada yang pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali bagi yang mengikutin eskul, tapi kita terfokus saja dulu pada bagian eskul basket ini.

Dan lagi, seperti biasa lagi mereka melakukan latihan basket dan pemanasan pemulanya dari suruhan sang Mami coretsetancoret coagh yaitu berupa lari keliling lapangan yang luasnya ajaib banget sebanyak tiga puluh lima kali selama satu menit. BANYANGKAN! kita aja udah deg-deg dengarnya, gimana lakuinnya..

dan malangnya lagi yang kena adalah para permain basket dari Seirin ini. daaan jika selama satu menit putaran larinya belum sampai tiga puluh putaran, maka HARUS MAKAN MAKANAN BUATAN COAGH YANG RASANYA 'MAKYOUS' ITU!(Mimiko:*berlindung*)

Ngerikan.. dan para permain dari Seirin itu lebih memilih lari keliling lapangan dan lansung patah kaki dan jatuh cinta(?) kepada lapangan dari pada makan masakan buatan dari sang coagh tersebut yang kono gosipnya katanya akan mampu membuat orang sakit Maag selama dua bulan(Riko:*pudung*).

Dan mereka berhasil!-Hindar dari mautnya makanan tapi mereka lansung pingsan secara berjamaah(?) di gym sekolah karena efek samping pemanasan itu sedangkan sang Coagh pergi ntah kemana karena ada urusan memanggilnya keluar.

Setidaknya itu cukup mengistirahat tubuh mereka dari pemanasan 'Neraka' itu.

"Gila udah tidak kuat lagi!**" **Keluh Sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei. Lansung menduduki diri di tempat duduk yang ada.

"Ite~, kakiku rasanya ingin patah," Guman sekaligus keluh juga The Eagle Eyes Izuki Shun sambil memegang kakinya yang ingin menjerit(?),

"Nya~.." cuman itu Kogane Shinji ucap, lansung membaringkan diri dibawah tidak memperdulikan apakah itu kotor atau gak,(Mimiko:0.0)

Yang lain lebih memilih diam(min: Mitobe Rinnosuke yang sononya mulutnya anti buka(?) dll), mereka masih lelah karena pemanas itu. Terutama Kagami Taiga yang terkenal 'KUAT SETITAN' and 'BAKANYA NGALAHIN SPONGEBOB' itu saja lansung terkapar karena latihan yang 'Makyous' itu. Semua terdiam sesaat samp-

**BRAK!**

"MINNA-SAN! ADA INFORMASI BAGUS BUAT KALIAAAN!" Aida Riko sang coagh sekaligus sang pelaku, lansung membanting pintu tanpa memperdulikan kalo pintu itu menangis(?) karena dibanting secara tidak kepintuan(?) oleh Aida yang masih aja tersenyum ceria tanpa dosa. Ckckckckck.. poor door.

"Pft..uhuk-uhuk."

"HOI! KALO BUKA PINTU KEMANUSIAIN DIKIT DONG!" Protes Hyuuga karena dia juga korban dari tidak kemanusiaan(?) dan kepintuan(!) oleh Riko karena saat itu di yang tadinya asik minum lansung keselek secara gaje..ckckckck..poor Jupe(!).

"O~h, jadi kau mau kalau kau dan kelompokmu aku tambahin yang tadinya 35 putaran jadi 50 putaran permenit, Heh? Hyuuga-kun?"

**Glup!**

Hyuuga menelan ludahnya sendiri karena merasakan aura tidak sedap(yang aslinya dari para permain lain dan sama Aida), entah kenapa dia jadi ingin sekali mengecilkan diri aja saat ini.(Hyuuga:*juga pundung*)

"Apa informasinya Aida-san?" Tanya The Shadow Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya disertain wajah bingung lainnya, Riko makin tersenyum lebar mirip chessriy cat(heh?)karena pertanyaan itu,

"Nah, 5 hari selanjutnya kalian kemas barang-barang kalian masing-masing karena saat hari itu juga kita akan pergi keluar negri selama 1 bulan…" Jawab Aida yang menyadari bahwa omongannya mampu membuat semua pemain basket cengo segera keluar dari tempat tersebut,

Kita tunggu 5 detik untuk responnya..

5(siapkan.)

4(penutup.)

3(telinga.)

2(masing-masing.)

1(mulai.)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?" Sekolah lansung bergetar dan ikutan loncat sakin juga kagetnya(?) karena suara teriak ajaibnya para basket Seirin.(Wait! Sekolah bisa loncat? #abaikan)

"..Dan disana juga kalian akan mandapatkan uang gratis, tergantung sih.. dan JIKA KALIAN TERIAK LAGI AKU SELOTIP MULUT KALIAN DAN LARI 100 PUTARAN PER 1 MENIT!" Semua lansung menutup mulutnya masing – masing agar tidak kumat teriak lagi kecuali yang orangnya jarang omong "blablabla". Emang sang Coagh Aida suka sekali ngasih latihan yang 'Oh,baby' karena sakin sayangnya ke mereka.. Emang?

"Nah.. aku terpaksa melakukan ini, Tapi.." Aida helang napas, "..untuk saat ini sampai lima selanjutnya sebelum kita berangkat, eskulnya aku liburkan, jadi kalian habis sekolah lansung pulang aja." 'HOR-' "Tapi~, disana aku kasih lima kali lipat latihan sebagai penggati hari yang diliburkan kukuku~.." Aida Riko sang juara baru pemberi siksaan.(Mimiko: *lempar bunga*)

0.0 o.0 0.o 0A0 =A=

'**HIDOOOOOOOOOOOIIII-SSSUUUUUU~!**' "HUASYIMIMIMIMI!"* "Kenapa kamu Kise?" "Tidak apa-apa, Kasamatsu-senpai,"

"Lalu sekolah kita bagaimana dong?" Tanya Furihata, "Ah. katanya disana sekalian belajar, jadi seperti study tour lah dan kalian berutung lah, kalian libur dua bulan bersama libur musim panas.." Semua ber"Oh my~" face ria.

"Nah, disana ngumpul Jam 11 siang ngumpul di bandara Tokyo katanya brangkat jam 1 tepat, so jane~ ,"

Mereka lansung pulang dengan perasaan antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena mereka di kasih libur dan bisa pergi keluar negri, Sedih karena setelah sampai disana mereka lansung dikasih 'hadiah'.. sedihnya~.

TO BE CUTE(?) #Dilempar

*: ada kok yang kayak gitu bersinnya.. *ngakak*

Pertanyaan: kenapa latihannya terasa lebih kejam dific ini dari pada di animenya?

Biar greget.. #mottonyaMaddog *troll face*

Apakah skull lain juga ikutan?

Entalah, mau tau atau mau banget? :3

YOSA! MINNA-SAN! Ini fanfic pertama untuk ff Kurobasu.. XD kalo ada typo dan garing tingkat radius atau OOC tingkat dewa mohon dimaafkan.. *kabur*

A

RI

GA

TOU

OMEKE (atau owari/ #lupa)

**"YEEY! BISA KETEMU KUROKOCCHI LAMA!" #DUAGH "BRISIK BAKA."**

**"ASIK KITA BISA KETEMU TETSU-KUN LAGI!" "HUH?" "Dai-chan Aho."**

**"YEY! BELIBUR SHIN-CHAN!' "DIAM BAKAO."**

**"Semoga disana makanannya banyak." "haha, dasar kamu ini atsushi."**

**"Hn, kayaknya ada sesuatu menarik disana." "Menurutmu Sei-chan.."**

Kuroko: aku merasa firasat tidak enak..

Kagami: hah*sambil makan Hambuger ke 76*

Kuroko: *helang napas*


End file.
